The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
Conventional systems may desire to migrate data within the system. For example, in response to one or more occurrences (e.g., demands of a client, efficiency concerns, etc.), data associated with a client may be migrated from one server of the system to another server of the system. Unfortunately, migration techniques have been associated with various limitations.
Just by way of example, migrating a client's data within a system may interfere with transient data stored in a messaging element of the system that is associated with the client's migration. Additionally, waiting for such transient data to exit the messaging element of the system may not be possible due to time constraints. Accordingly, it is desirable to effectively manage transient data associated with the migration of a client.